


[ART] Faal Dhovakiinro Wund

by liodain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: Bruce and Clark are on the trail of a killer, while the shadow of Alduin's impending wrath looms over them both.Drawn for the Superbat Big Bang 2019!





	[ART] Faal Dhovakiinro Wund

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Dipkipp's awesome Skyrim fusion, which is packed full of mystery and atmosphere and is an absolute joy to read even if you aren't familiar with the game -- you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878721/chapters/47080756)! Thank you for giving me the excuse to draw Superbat in fantasy armour, and also dragons :D


End file.
